1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display control apparatus for executing a control to display images by image signal input and a method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Plasma display apparatuses have become popular as displaying apparatuses for image display,
As an example of displaying principle for plasma displays, gas is for example sealed into a space formed by making two sheets of glass substrate opposite to each other and surrounding with a barrier rib. Then, by applying a voltage to the gas, vacuum discharge is induced. Consequently, within the space of the glass substrate, the gas is ionized and becomes at plasma state, thereby radiating ultraviolet radiation. Here, if a fluorescent substance layer is preliminarily formed within the space between the glass substrates, in this fluorescent substance layer, the ultraviolet radiation is irradiated, thereby radiating the visible light of a predetermined color. As such a fluorescent substance, by forming the substance corresponding to the three colors of R, G and B and then obtaining the above-mentioned discharge light emission phenomenon for each formed display cell having, for example, the shape of a matrix, the plasma display apparatus is configured which enables the color image to be displayed.
Also, a sub-field method is known as a method of display driving for the above-mentioned plasma display apparatus.
The sub-field method is the driving method of dividing one field into a plurality of sub-fields, and controlling the light emission period of a display cell for each sub-field, and then representing the gradation (brightness) of each display cell. At this time, the gradation of each display cell of R, G and B constituting one pixel is controlled, thereby carrying out not only the gradation balance on the entire screen but also the color reproduction for each pixel. In other words, the color image can be represented.